


魔后是颗蛋

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 蛋, 魔尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 蓝忘机 - Relationship, 魏无羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	魔后是颗蛋

序

魔界尊主成婚了，对象是颗蛋。

说出来你们可能不信，可事实的确如此，或许你会问是不是这尊上脑子有问题，其实非然，只因这魔后啊他是一颗——

随着堂上的金堂木重重一拍，故事戛然而止

说书先生捋着花白的长胡子“这故事啊有些年头了，老朽也分不出真假，魔后到底是什么，这半残的古书里也寻不到边迹，并非我不说”

风吹的窗边的铃铛叮当响，停在桌上的书卷里，细细抚着那发黄的纸张，仿佛要把人带进书的故事中

万年前，天地伊始，盘古开天辟地，女娲补天造人

所有的故事像错乱一般出现在同一时间的时空里，把书外的人往更深处卷去

“呼”又是一串风声

“那妖风又来了”有人抱头蹲下“我们错了，不该贪图钱财”那声音被掩盖在风里，再无踪迹可寻

01

“所以那些被卷走的人最后去了哪里？”

“他们啊”老人拖长音“看到了这世间不存在的万千景象”

02

今日是小凤凰一周岁的生辰，凤帝广邀各大仙门来此一聚。

魔君甩着手里的笛子踏入大殿，听得一阵唏嘘声

魔界尊主向来不问世事，千万年来还没有谁能请到他，这次却因为凤族小殿下的生辰而出现在大家的视野里，可见这凤族可真不一般。

传闻中有说这魔君或生的是青面獠牙，或清风道骨，可眼前这位实在是令人惊叹。

一袭黑衣长身而立，火红的发带把长发高高竖起

在往下看是一张仿佛书画里走出来的翩翩佳公子，比之这以美为尊的凤族有过之而无不及，如果再加一把折扇，天下恐在难找出能与之媲美的人来。

“尊上”凤帝笑呵呵的上前“湛儿能请到您来还真是他上辈子修来得好福分呢”

魏无羡抬手打断了他的话“那小家伙呢？”

凤帝的眼里闪过一丝尴尬，神色颇有些不自然，停了好一会才开口道“说来惭愧，湛儿他”

男人实在是没好意思开口，魏无羡笑着摇摇头“很难说?”

“这……实在是……唉”凤帝叹了口气

“老鸟儿你可别告诉本君小家伙现在还是一颗蛋啊”

“这这这……”

魏无羡也不等他说话，摆摆手“算了，是颗蛋也无事，本君带回魔界亲自养去”

他见男人皱着眉提了提嘴角“怎么?凤帝舍不得?”

“不是”男人低下头“湛儿脾气不好，就连我和他娘都难近身，我怕他到时候伤到你”

“无妨”魏无羡笑笑“湛儿不会的”他低下头看着手里的陈情“他现在在哪？”

“后山”凤帝给他指了一个方向“尊上不留下来用完膳再去寻湛儿吗？”

“不了”魏无羡转身“许久未见小家伙有些想他了”

03

蓝忘机是颗能听懂别人说话的凤凰蛋，凤帝对这个一出生就能自己动的蛋有些担心

“媳妇，咱儿子是不是有病？”

“你才有病，你全家都有病”奶乎乎的声音在这个不大的房间里响起来

“谁，谁在说话?”

小榻上的蛋动了动，凤帝拍了拍胸口“儿啊，不带你这样吓父皇的”他走过去摸了摸儿子五颜六色的蛋壳“听闻魔界尊主医术高超，父皇带你去看看可好?”

凤后摇头表示不妥“哪有儿子一出生就往别处带的，儿子才刚出生，现在还很脆弱，要是万一被那魔息伤到怎么办”

“也对”凤帝点点头，思索了会“那我们可以请尊上过来嘛”他一拍脑门“尊上向来喜欢奇奇怪怪的玩意，越奇怪他越喜欢，你……”

凤帝看着自家儿子“你那么奇怪，他一定会很喜欢的，说不定还真能请动他，那我可就是这仙界第一只请到魔君的鸟，实在是荣幸”

蓝忘机:“……”

然，凤帝猜中了开头没猜中结尾，魔君是来了，只是这儿子却是别人的了。

魏无羡打一眼见到那颗蛋时就喜欢的紧，连平日里从不离手的陈情都被别在腰间

他走到榻前小心的抚了抚那蛋的外壳“听老鸟说你会说话?”

“你是谁？”

魏无羡眼睛一亮“还真会说话?”有趣，甚是有趣，他摸了摸下巴“你不是刚出生？”

凤凰蛋上下摇了摇，疑惑道“刚出生的蛋不可以说话吗？”他的声音奶奶的“好吧，那我不说话了”

“诶，别啊”

凤帝见魔君对自己儿子很是感兴趣，开心之余也不忘提醒“尊上啊，我儿子这样肯定是不正常的，你见识的多，给我看看呗”

“嗯”魏无羡抬手摸了摸鼻子“有一法可治”

“什么法？”凤后也上前“还请尊上明言救治吾儿”

“和本君回魔界”

凤后转头看向凤帝“此话怎说?”

“你们看啊，他这个样子和别的凤凰是不一样的，定会是被当成异类，长大了也会被人欺负，更别提以后有人敢要他”

“那怎么办？”

“很简单啊，和本君回魔界，做本君的魔后”

“这”凤帝有些为难

“别犹豫了，趁现在只有本君一个人知道此事”

“我不是那个意思”凤帝摇摇头“他还是颗蛋啊”

魏无羡:“……”无奈本君不会孵蛋

蓝忘机:“……”一颗蛋怎么了？别看不起蛋啊

魏无羡别过头咳了咳“呃，那个，那你告诉本君，你们凤凰一族孵化一颗蛋要多久?”

“这个，一般情况下，一周岁时则可破壳而出”

“那出来是鸟还是？”

“我们凤凰天生就可幻化人形，只是早期是蛋”

“那”魏无羡又摸了摸凤凰蛋的外壳“他生辰在唤本君前来”

凤帝拉住转身要走的人“那我儿这病……”

“无事”魏无羡摇摇头，笑的温和“放心，本君不会嫌弃他的”

04

自魔君走后，蓝忘机便再也没让凤帝碰过自己，每次眼看着凤帝的大手要摸上那颗五颜六色的蛋时，下一秒那颗蛋就在榻的另一边了

“湛儿”凤帝委屈“我是你父皇”

“哼”小蛋把头别到一边“魏哥哥什么时候来看我？”

“等你生辰了”

这可愁到他这颗蛋了，凤帝见儿子发呆赶忙伸手摸了一把，还语重心长道“你要好好修炼，争取早日从蛋壳里出来”

“不出来”蓝忘机撇撇嘴“出来又看不到魏哥哥，才不要出去”

凤后笑着拍了拍凤帝的手“好了，湛儿不愿就别逼他”

“可眼看这生辰马上到了，尊上到时候来了，湛儿这副样子我们怎么交代啊”

“无妨的”凤后回头看着那颗蛋“湛儿，告诉阿娘，你在生辰那天就会出来了对不对”

“嗯～”凤凰蛋把身子摇的跟陀螺一样“就是不出去”

05

魏无羡手里拿着一壶酒“小家伙”

兔子堆里有颗蛋蹦了蹦“魏哥哥”

“湛儿”魏无羡忙走过去蹲下身把蛋抱进怀里“怎么还没有出来啊”

“不想出来”

“为什么？”

“父皇和母后天天逼着我修炼，我才不要修炼呢”

“哦”魏无羡点点头“湛儿在学偷懒对不对？”

“不对不对”手里的蛋左右晃了晃“湛儿在给魏哥哥照顾我的机会”

“调皮”

06

自魔君参宴回来后，魔界就变得有些不太一样了。

有颗蛋整日里滚来滚去，把魔界闹的天翻地覆，偏还不能打，凶一句都不行，听尊上身边的红人说那是他们未来的魔后。

07

这一日，蓝忘机闯祸了，众魔脸上担忧，心里则是暗爽，这颗凤凰蛋终于要遭殃了。

凤凰蛋委屈，但凤凰蛋不说。

魔界有处禁地，是整个魔界除魔君之外不得靠近的地方，魔人只知这其一:里面是魔君收罗天下玩物的地方，却不知这其二:此处乃是为魔后准备的玩乐之所。

姗姗来迟有沉不住气的开口笑道“想不到你也有今天”

蓝忘机:“你没有明天了”凤凰蛋往更里面滚了滚“我要告诉魏哥哥你欺负我”

“打碎了尊上最爱的花瓶你觉得他还能宠着你吗？”

“简直是痴蛋做梦”

蓝忘机:“……”不就一个花瓶么，至于那么激动吗？

魏无羡听到报信赶过来时，那颗蛋正立在一堆碎片中间。

“湛儿”魏无羡心惊胆战的就怕那颗蛋稍微动一下就破了“你别动，哥哥过来抱你”

蓝忘机晃了晃身子，想往里面跑“不要，你抓到湛儿会打湛儿的”

“你别动啊”魏无羡轻哄“哥哥不打你”

“真的？”

“真的!”

“那湛儿自己出来吧”

“诶，你别……”

魏无羡话还没说完就看到滚到近前的蛋拍了拍胸口蹲下身“湛儿，你以后不能在这么冒冒失失了，万一伤到了怎么办”

“不会的”凤凰蛋蹦了蹦，蛋壳轻轻蹭过魏无羡的脸颊。

既然魏哥哥没有生气，那么接下来……

众魔沉浸在为什么魔君不生气里，下一秒背后凉嗖嗖的，总感觉那颗蛋正不怀好意的看着他们

果然，只听奶乎乎的声音道“魏哥哥，他们欺负湛儿”

众魔:现在跑还来得及吗？

自那日之后，整个魔宫有蛋的地方再也看不见一个魔影。

得罪不起，我们还躲不起了吗？

角落里的大长老瑟瑟发抖:小祖宗，去别的地方玩吧，求求你了

“你们别躲着不出声，我知道你们在里面”

众魔:生无可恋ing

蓝忘机见没人理自己，整颗蛋蹦了蹦“你们不陪湛儿玩，湛儿要告诉魏哥哥去”

众魔:继续生无可恋ing

造孽啊，谁能告诉他们为什么一颗蛋能那么闹，不对，为什么这颗蛋会说话?他还没孵化吧？

二长老:你莫不是那哪吒的弟弟？

蓝忘机:湛儿可以喷火把你的头发烧了吗？

二长老摸了摸本就不多的头发噗通一声跪下“我错了，祖宗”

08

在把整个魔宫闹的快塌了前，某颗蛋终于收手了

蓝忘机整个蛋瘫在魏无羡腿上

底下上报的魔族长老们松了口气:这祖宗终于累了，这颗蛋的体力真是好的惊人，那要是孵化出来——

长老们愁着脸:宝宝心里苦，但宝宝不说

坐在上首的魔君看着底下脸色忽喜忽忧的众人难得关心道“你们这是吃坏肚子了？”

众魔:比吃坏肚子更难受

09

魏无羡这日从前殿回来看着在床上滚来滚去的蛋宠溺道“湛儿，你来魔族也有些时日了，住的可还习惯？”

“还可以啊”蓝忘机停下晃动的蛋身“怎么了，魏哥哥有事？”

“嗯”魏无羡在床边坐下，抬手去捞床上的蛋“成亲的事可以提上日程了”

“成亲？”床上的蛋仰身45度看着魏无羡“可是湛儿还是颗蛋”

“没事”

魔君最近翻阅古籍寻得一法:凤凰蛋里的小凤凰要是自己不愿出来外力是无法使他破壳的，唯有成亲后用酒水灌之

简而言之，言之有之，说白了不过是把凤凰蛋灌醉，然后诱导小家伙自己出来

10

凤帝把自己打扮的帅帅的，抹了一把泪:儿子终于要出嫁了。

他带着自家媳妇踏入魔族看着门口那颗五颜六色的蛋，怎么看怎么眼熟。

凤帝指着那颗蛋对凤后说:“看到了吗，原来咱儿子那么厉害，尊上都做了个雕像摆在门口了”

蓝忘机:“……”

凤后若有所思的点点头:“咱们进去吧”总感觉哪里很奇怪，算了算了，儿子出嫁要开心点

蓝忘机:“无良的爹娘”

还不知道自己马上就要出壳的小家伙又去祸害起了可怜的长老们

凤凰蛋躲在门后小心的探出半个蛋身，大长老正抱着小话本靠在角落里的墙上偷偷抹眼泪“呜呜呜，终于在一起了，爱情真美好”

他刚感慨完就被“哈”的一声吓了一跳

眼前是噩梦般的五颜六色，大长老卒

蓝忘机撇撇嘴“不至于吧”

他滚到大长老身上压了压“难道湛儿功力上涨了？”

大长老:忍住一定要忍住，你现在不假死马上就会真死了

二长老从门口路过:他两关系什么时候那么好了？难道——

憨憨的二长老推开门笑嘻嘻的对着那颗蛋走过来“魔后啊，你不要陪大长老玩了，我陪你玩吧”

蓝忘机:怎么压死了一个魔多了一个愿意主动陪玩的？

凤凰蛋转身看了看/死/透/了的大长老:阿弥陀佛，一定是你作/恶/太多，湛儿为魔除恶了

二长老看着在大长老身上不停蹦的蛋:怎么就那么喜欢大长老？

不行，今天是君上和魔后成婚的日子，自己一定要做魔后最喜欢的长老。

他继续对着那颗蛋道:“魔后，你想玩什么?”

蓝忘机听了这话更开心了，蹦得高高的然后蹦下来

被压在身下的大长老生无可恋:老二你能不能快点，在不抱走我就真完了

二长老也很无奈:魔后到底在自顾自开心什么?

而此时的凤凰蛋:湛儿真棒，湛儿最棒，湛儿为魔除恶咯

魏哥哥一定会夸湛儿的。

看着跑远的蛋，二长老卒

果然，大长老永远是最得众人喜欢的。

三长老看着两位长老躺在一起疑惑的摸摸头:那地方很舒服嘛，那我也要去躺一躺

小剧场

蓝忘机:旧词不/是/人，湛儿还是颗蛋呢

旧词:不是我，我不是，我没有，三连否认，你去问你的魏哥哥

魏婴:湛儿，别闹，春/宵/一/刻/值/千/金

蓝忘机:唔/嗯/啊/你们就会欺负湛儿可爱

11

魏无羡看着朝自己飞奔过来的蛋心里有一丝小小的愧疚:湛儿，你可别怪魏哥哥

这成亲以后晚上的时间那可是大事，非你出来不可的

凤凰蛋见他愁着脸，在男人脚边蹭了蹭“魏哥哥～”

“嗯”魏无羡轻轻应了声“待会哥哥抱你去洗澡好不好？”

蓝忘机觉得很奇怪，为什么他一颗蛋要洗澡？难道这是魔族成亲的习俗？

凤凰蛋摇了摇身子欣然答应，他现在有更重要的事要和魏无羡说，便在地上蹦了蹦，努力跳到蹲下身的男人腿上“魏哥哥，湛儿有事和你说，你把头低一点，湛儿够不到你的耳朵”

男人轻笑“是什么小秘密吗？”

蓝忘机整个蛋身360度转了一圈，确认周围没人盯着自己才小小声道“是个天大的秘密”

“哦”魏无羡眯眯眼，抬手摸了摸他的蛋壳“希望宝贝你这次不是闯祸了”

“湛儿才不会闯祸呢”凤凰蛋晃了晃上半身，摇的和拨浪鼓一样

“那湛儿和魏哥哥说说是什么事？”

蓝忘机颇为自豪，凑近魏无羡的耳朵“湛儿啊”

“嗯”男人轻轻应着，满脸宠溺

“湛儿为魔除恶了!”

魏无羡:“……”

凤凰蛋在他腿上蹦了蹦“魏哥哥，湛儿是不是特别棒”

男人干笑道“嗯，特别棒”

“那你快夸湛儿”凤凰蛋撒娇，滚到魏无羡胸前的衣领里蹭了蹭“快说湛儿是全天下最棒的小凤凰”

“是是是，湛儿是最棒的小凤凰”

“嘿嘿嘿，湛儿好开心”

魏无羡摇摇头，为不知道哪个遭殃的魔族长老默哀

12

小凤凰的脑回路永远是奇特的，魏无羡刚想把怀里的小家伙抱出来，就听他奶声奶气道“湛儿什么时候可以去洗澡啊”

好像自己是挺脏的，每天满地滚来滚去

单纯的小凤凰不知道凤凰蛋的外壳是不然尘土的，更何况魔君宠他，地上又怎么会有灰尘呢？

洗澡不过是个幌子，泡酒浴才是真的。

魏无羡尴尬的摸了摸鼻子“湛儿，现在就要去吗？”

成亲在晚上，他看了看厅里还在忙碌的人，又看了看手里的蛋:也不知道这小家伙要泡多久才能醉，早一点泡上也行。

“嗯”手里的凤凰蛋点点头，开心道“泡澡咯”

魏无羡的内心五味杂陈:宝贝，你怎么就那么单纯呢？

蓝忘机敏感的发现魏无羡又不开心了，小小心的蹭了蹭他的手心“魏哥哥，不要不开心了，湛儿亲亲”

“噗”魏无羡被他逗笑，手指点了点他的外壳，开玩笑道“湛儿怎么亲哥哥？”

“唔……就……”

“你啊你”魏无羡摸了摸手里的壳，突然感觉有些烫，紧张道“湛儿，你……没事吧？”

蓝忘机不理他，正巧凤帝凤后两个路痴终于绕到了正殿

魏无羡看到他两几步走过去“老鸟你快看看湛儿这是怎么了？”

凤帝看着魏无羡手里那颗五颜六色的蛋喃喃道:奇怪，这不是门口那颗雕像吗？

凤后抬手碰了碰惊道“妈耶，活的”

蓝忘机:“……”

魔君生气道“废话，湛儿当然是活的，本君现在是让你们看看他为什么会发烫？是不是生病了？需要本君怎么做才能降温？”

凤帝摸了摸胡子，看了看凤后，转头看向魔君“我们需要探讨探讨”

魏无羡:“……”

凤帝拉着凤后走到一边“你小时候害羞会发烫吗？”

“这我哪记得，我那时候是颗蛋啊”

凤帝摸摸头“对啊，我也是颗蛋，我啥也不知道”

凤后回头看了一眼满身黑气的男人扯了扯凤帝的袖子“要不直接说湛儿害羞吧，反正他和我们不一样”

“成”凤帝拍了拍手，转身笑嘻嘻的走过来，还装模作样的想去摸一把自家儿子，手还没碰到就被一股灵力打开了

凤帝:儿子大了，会打父皇了？

魔君安抚的摸了摸怀里的蛋“湛儿别怕，魏哥哥会护你的”

凤帝被儿子拒绝有些吃味，不开心道“傻蛋，他那是害羞了”

凤后不可置信的看着凤帝，眼里满是担忧:你不要鸟命了？

魏无羡“!”算了，看在娶了你宝贝儿子的份上就不和你计较了，他假装咳了咳，掩饰自己不知道凤凰蛋发烫是因为害羞的囧境“那个，宴席也快开始了，咱们魔族成亲也没太多礼数，一起吃顿饭就成，你们吃着，我就先和湛儿回房了”

“尊上三思啊”凤帝有些无奈的第三次重复“湛儿他还是颗蛋”

魏无羡也第三次重复的回答着“无事”

13

这有事没事，只有蓝忘机自己清楚。当他开开心心的嚷着泡澡泡澡时，魏无羡把他丢进了酒缸里

蓝忘机委屈:“魏哥哥变了，魏哥哥不爱湛儿了，魏哥哥会扔湛儿了”

魏无羡更委屈:“湛儿，我那是扔吗？”

某颗凤凰蛋无理取闹“你让湛儿一个人泡澡就是扔”

魔君扶着额:宝贝，我该怎么告诉你，这其实是拿来喝的。

14

醇厚的酒香慢慢渗透到蛋里，小凤凰吸了吸鼻子“魏哥哥，这个洗澡水他好香”

魏无羡:“嗯”

“湛儿可以在里面滚来滚去吗？”

“嗯”

“湛儿想喝，可是母后说过洗澡水是不能喝的”

“嗯”

“那怎么办，怎么办，怎么办”凤凰蛋在酒水里蹦了蹦“魏哥哥，湛儿要喝”

快要睡着的魏无羡“嗯”

蓝忘机努力探出半个蛋身，看着撑头眯着眼的某人，坏坏的回到酒里溅了许多出来，然后大声道“魏哥哥”

“啊？”魏无羡摇摇头，努力让自己清醒“怎么了？湛儿啊，你泡好澡了吗？”

酒缸里的蛋转着圈，把一半的酒水全洒在外面的桌子上“没有没有”

“那你在泡会儿，哥哥不知道为什么突然很困”

蓝忘机:“不管不管，湛儿要喝”

魏无羡努力睁大眼睛“喝什么?”

“洗澡水”

魏无羡:“？”

“可不可以嘛”

魏无羡不甚清醒的脑袋更加迷糊了“湛儿听话，洗澡水洗过就脏了不能喝的”

“魏哥哥你再去给湛儿弄一桶干净的来呗”

就这样魏无羡一觉睡醒了，已经泡完十几缸酒的蛋还在生龙活虎的玩着他给他准备的“洗澡水”

魏无羡:“……”

15

什么破书，都是骗人的，还上古秘籍，本君要烧了你。

某本古籍瑟瑟发抖:“我太南了”

凤凰蛋在书上蹦了蹦，打了个酒嗝“你别怕，湛儿会保护你的”

16

魔族的后山上有颗五颜六色的蛋，大长老看着那孤独的背影，突然有些心疼，被欺负就被欺负吧

二长老走过来感慨“这魔后太可怜了，我们要好好护着他，不能让他难过”

三长老也道“破壳太难了”

魏哥哥，湛儿还不想长大，你就再让湛儿任性几年吧。

蓝忘机回头看着三人奇怪的眼神有些莫名奇妙:这群魔怎么了？

“参见魔后”

“魔后放心，破壳太难咱们就不破了，我们会保护你的”

蓝忘机:“……”

好想发火，但是看在你们这么憨的份上，那就……

“啊啊啊啊，快跑啊，魔后又开始闹了”

魏无羡看着玩的开心的几人笑着摇摇头:或许你不长大也挺好的。

17

魔界的日子过了匆匆数年。

在魏无羡都快习惯自己的媳妇是颗蛋的时候，怀里圆圆的蛋突然慢慢散发出光来。

柔和的白光过后，床上的五颜六色的蛋变成了一袭白衣的长发美人。

他抬手摸了摸身侧人沉睡的脸“魏哥哥，不知道湛儿这样你喜不喜欢”

魏无羡抬手抓住脸上纤细的手“湛儿，别闹”

魔君在做梦（番外）

序

有美人兮，一日不见，如隔三秋。

那日，魔君从床上醒来，被怀里的人弄得一惊，久久不能回神

这美人是谁？他家那颗蛋呢？他这一定是还在做梦。

01

蓝忘机眨巴着大眼睛看魏无羡“魏哥哥～”

魏无羡看了他一眼，强迫自己扭过头，定力，定力。

一遍遍在心底默念清心咒，才盖下那想破体而出的燥热。

偏那小家伙还不懂，见人不理自己，伸手去扯魏无羡的袖子“魏哥哥，你理理人家嘛”

魔后破壳了。

众魔开心之余想着:魔后那么好看，不知道还愿不愿意和我们玩了。

蓝忘机黏魏无羡黏的紧，寸步不离的，就差把自己挂魔身上了

“魏哥哥，湛儿累了，要抱抱～”

“魏哥哥，湛儿饿了，要……”

魏无羡一个头两个大，被那软糯糯的语气喊的整颗心都柔了，这哪个魔顶得住啊

宝贝你能不能别闹了，这个梦到底什么时候才醒啊？

蓝忘机看着抱头蹲下的男人:魏哥哥不会喜欢蛋吧

他点了点下巴认真思考:难道湛儿出来的太快，魏哥哥还没有准备好？

那我还可以回蛋里在待几年吗？

02

小凤凰和他商量正经事，蹲下身温柔的摸了摸魔君的头:魏哥哥，湛儿知道你现在无法接受，所以湛儿决定回蛋里在待几年，你想湛儿出来了湛儿一定出来

魏无羡:这个梦更荒唐了，他忙扯着蓝忘机的袖子“湛儿，我是不是在做梦”

蓝忘机抬头看着外面一片漆黑的天空，“没有啊”

魔君:“……那我可以吃你吗？”

蓝忘机惊恐的后退一步“湛儿不可爱吗？湛儿不好看吗？为什么魏哥哥要吃湛儿”

美人做什么事都好看，哭也好看，魏无羡撸着袖子起身打横抱起面前的人

“傻瓜，此吃非彼吃”在怀里人一脸疑惑的抬起泪汪汪的眼看向他时，魏无羡张张嘴，有些艰难道“哥哥会让你舒服的”

“唔”

03

红帐翻飞间，只听得细细的吟喘，小凤凰踢着腿“魏哥哥……骗……鸟……”

“一……一点也……不……不舒服……”

“疼”

魏无羡在人身上“卖力开拓”着，心里却百转千回想了许多“要是梦的话，一辈子别醒也挺好的”

他温柔道“哥哥轻些，乖”

如此佳人，还有何求。只是梦是短的，该走的路还很长。

03

魏无羡睁开眼时，怀里抱着的还是颗蛋

突然有些悲从中来“果然那些都是假的吗？”

忽听得门外传来一声“魏哥哥”

他侧头，美人正对他笑的开心，“你还抱着儿子呢？”

魔君理了理思绪，疑惑的开口“儿子？”

“对啊”蓝忘机点点头“昨天刚生的”说到这个他好像很不开心“你说，你是不是喜欢儿子比喜欢我多一些？”

魏无羡被无理取闹的小家伙逗笑了“多大的人了，还吃醋”

“湛儿不管，湛儿还小”蓝忘机嘟着嘴拉着他的衣袖晃“你不能喜欢他比喜欢我多”

美人指着那颗蛋“不然我就把你儿子扔出去”

04

魏无羡是被吓醒的，怀里柔软的触感好到令他一惊，回头看着长发半遮脸的美人身体不自然的往床边移了一步“这是还在梦里？”

蓝忘机动了动身子，刚破壳的他还有些不习惯，过长的衣摆让他全身都不舒服

可是儿时母后的教导还在耳畔:出去见人一定要穿衣裳

美人抬手揉了揉眼，看着床边的男人，迟钝了好一会才道“魏哥哥，你醒了啊”

“我真的醒了吗？”魏无羡问

蓝忘机不懂“湛儿也不知道啊，湛儿才刚从蛋里出来”

魔君摇摇头“算了”反正不管梦还是现实，你都是本君的

他说着慢慢把起身的人压回榻上，作势要去吻他，蓝忘机眨巴了一下眼睛，然后慢慢闭上，小凤凰紧紧抓着男人袖子的手暴露了他的紧张

“别怕”魏无羡说得温柔“哥哥在”

“嗯”

05

日子慢慢过着，一日魔君醒来，怀里抱着的还是那熟悉的五颜六色的蛋?

他起身疯了一般拉住魔就问“魔后从前有没有变成人？”

蓝忘机看着皱眉的人有些心疼，抬手抚了抚男人的额头，温柔道“魏哥哥”

魏无羡难过道“湛儿，你化型好不好”

蓝忘机有些疑惑，指尖慢慢抚上男人的额头，良久轻笑出声“魏哥哥真是小孩子”

他俯身凑近他的耳朵“湛儿已经化型了呀，魏哥哥”

魏无羡浑身一个机灵，一睁眼就把眼前人抱个满怀，带着哭音“宝贝，你别吓我，不要再回蛋里了”

蓝忘机拍了拍魏无羡的背“回不去了，蛋碎了”

魏无羡迟钝的没反应过来“？”

“什么……什么叫蛋……碎了？”他拉起蓝忘机转了一圈“那宝贝，你，你没事吧”

“我当然没事啦”

因为我已经足够确定自己喜欢你啦，所以从蛋里出来

接下来的路，就让我陪你走吧。

独木桥也好，阳光道也罢，魏哥哥，我想你知道，湛儿都在，一直都在

06

凤族惯会使用幻术，这是后来蓝忘机告诉魏无羡的，真真假假，假假真真，难辨是伪，已最高境界

原来那些都是真的？我没有做梦？

魏无羡拉过蓝忘机的手，还有一事，他有些紧张道“那儿子呢？”

小凤凰吃的饱了，打着嗝“在湛儿肚子里”说完便靠着男人的肩头沉沉睡去

他也要为以后的生产养足精力了

【完】


End file.
